1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a snowboard binding for securing a boot to a snowboard.
2. Related Art
Conventional bindings for soft snowboard boots include strap bindings and step-in bindings. With strap bindings, one or more straps are used to secure the snowboard boot to the binding. With step-in bindings, one or more strapless engagement members releasably engage with the boot to secure the boot in the binding. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved binding for mounting a boot to a snowboard.
In one illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding mechanism for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard is disclosed. The mechanism includes at least one movable engagement member having an open position and at least one closed position wherein the engagement member is adapted to secure the boot to the snowboard. The at least one engagement member is biased toward the open position when in the at least one closed position.
In another illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding mechanism for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard is disclosed. The mechanism includes a first engagement member adapted to engage a first portion of the boot and to compensate for a thickness of any snow, ice or debris lying beneath a first sole portion of the snowboard boot. The mechanism includes a second engagement member adapted to engage with a second portion of the boot and to compensate for a thickness of any snow, ice or debris lying beneath a second sole portion of the snowboard boot independently of any compensation occasioned by the first engagement member as a result of any snow, ice or debris lying beneath the first sole portion of the snowboard boot.
In another illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard is disclosed. The binding includes a base adapted to receive the boot. The base has a heel end and a toe end and defines a longitudinal axis extending in a heel to toe direction. A first engagement member is mounted to the base for movement, about an axis extending along the longitudinal axis of the base, between an open position and a plurality of closed positions wherein the first engagement member is adapted to engage a first portion of the boot when the engagement member is in each of the closed positions. A second engagement member is mounted to the base for movement, about an axis extending along the longitudinal axis of the base, between an open position and a plurality of closed positions wherein the first engagement member is adapted to engage a second portion of the boot when the engagement member is in each of the closed positions. A single handle is operably coupled to both the first and second engagement members. The handle is constructed and arranged to unlock the engagement members so that each one of the engagement members may move from the closed position to the open position.
In another illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard is disclosed. The binding includes a base adapted to receive the boot. The base has a heel end and a toe end and defines a longitudinal axis extending in a heel to toe direction. A first engagement member is mounted to the base and is adapted to engage a first portion of the boot. A second engagement member is mounted to the base and is adapted to engage a second portion of the boot. The binding also includes a first locking mechanism mounted to the base for movement between a first unlocked position and a plurality of first locked positions wherein the first locking mechanism engages the first engagement member when the first locking mechanism is in each of the first locked positions and wherein the first locking member does not directly engage with the boot. A second locking mechanism is mounted to the base for movement between a second unlocked position and a plurality of second locked positions wherein the second locking mechanism engages the second engagement member when the second locking mechanism is in each of the second locked positions and wherein the second locking member does not directly engage with the boot.
In another illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard is disclosed. The binding includes a base adapted to receive the boot and at least one engagement member movably mounted to the base between an open position and at least one closed position wherein the at least one engagement member is adapted to engage the boot. The binding also includes a handle operably coupled to the at least one engagement member. The handle is adapted to unlock the at least one engagement member so that the at least one engagement member may move from the closed position to the open position. The binding also includes a foot pedal operably coupled to the at least one engagement member. The foot pedal is adapted to unlock the at least one engagement member so that the at least one engagement member may move from the closed position to the open position.
In another illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard is disclosed. The binding includes a base adapted to receive the boot. A first engagement member is mounted to the base for movement between a first open position and at least one first closed position wherein the first engagement member is adapted to engage a first portion of the boot. A second engagement member is mounted to the base for movement between a second open position and at least one second closed position wherein the second engagement member is adapted to engage a second portion of the boot. The second engagement member is adapted to move between the second open position and the at least one second closed position independently of the first engagement member moving between the first open position and the at least one first closed position. A single handle is operably coupled to both engagement members.
In another illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard is disclosed. The binding includes a base adapted to receive the boot. A first engagement member is mounted to the base for movement between a first open position and at least one first closed position wherein the first engagement member is adapted to engage a first portion of the boot. A first locking mechanism is movable between a first unlocked position corresponding to the first open position of the first engagement member and at least one first locked position corresponding to the at least one first closed position of the first engagement member. The first locking mechanism locks the first engagement member in the at least one first closed position when in the at least one first locked position. A second engagement member is mounted to the base for movement between a second open position and at least one second closed position wherein the second engagement member is adapted to engage a second portion of the boot. The first engagement member is adapted to move between the first open position and the at least one first closed position independently of the second engagement member moving between the second open position and the at least one second closed position. A second locking mechanism is movable between a second unlocked position corresponding to the second open position of the second engagement member and at least one second locked position corresponding to the at least one second closed position of the second engagement member. The at least one locking mechanism locks the second engagement member in the at least one second closed position. An actuator is operably coupled to the first and second locking mechanisms. The actuator is adapted to move the first and second locking mechanisms to their unlocked positions without causing the first and second engagement members to move from their at least one closed positions to their open positions.
In another illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard is disclosed. The binding includes a base adapted to receive the boot. At least one engagement member is movably mounted to the base between an open position and at least one closed position wherein the at least one engagement member is adapted to engage the boot. A non-metallic heel hoop is adjustably mounted to the base for movement in a forward and rearward direction relative to the base. The heel hoop is mounted at a location on the base such that no portion of the heel hoop extends forward of the at least one engagement member.
In another illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard is disclosed. The binding includes a binding base adapted to receive the boot. A heel hoop is adjustably mounted to the binding base for movement in a forward and rearward direction relative to the binding base. The heel hoop includes a base portion that is adapted to at least partially underlie the sole of the boot when the boot is held within the binding.